Bolt action type rifles are typically considered to be one of the most accurate types of rifles. These rifles can include a non-removable box magazine or a removable magazine. In general, the original magazine supplied by the manufacturer and even available aftermarket magazines have certain limitations, including limitations on the overall length of the cartridges that can fit within the magazine.